


Bring Her Back Alive

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:24:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye insists that Bucky bring Jemma back alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bring Her Back Alive

Skye looked over at Bucky Barnes in his corner, strapping on his chute. She licked her lips nervously and walked over to him, resisting the urge to wince each time she set her right foot on the ground. She refused to limp either.

When she came to stand in front of him he lifted his eyes and looked at her. “Promise me you’ll get her back.”

He looked down again and continued securing the chute.

"That’s why we’re going," he said, voice detached and neutral.

"Don’t give me that," Skye whispered harshly. "I’m not an idiot. I see the way you look at her. They’re going because it’s their job, you’re going because you care about her.

Skye couldn’t assist with the mission, at least not in the field. She’s been hurt in the original attack, and she hated that. The only thing that made her feel better was that someone was going who cared about Jemma. If anyone could get Jemma out it would be Bucky.

He looked up at her, but didn’t say anything to deny her words. “I’m not coming back without her.”

Skye released a small sigh if relief. That kind of commitment from the former Winter Solider meant a lot.

As they prepared to jump Bucky met her eye. The look was cold, hard. Then he was gone.

Originally Skye was wary of the feelings growing between Bucky and and Jemma. He was dangerous and not many people trusted him, even if that lack of trust might be unfounded. Since put on active duty he’d done nothing to cause any doubt. But he had a sketchy past, one that people couldn’t easily forget. So Skye had been concerned for her friend.

As Skye watched the remaining agents jumps she supposed it might be a good thing to be the object of Bucky Barnes affections in this case. He was a dangerous assassin. Skye was pretty sure he was going to kill everyone and bring Jemma back alive.


End file.
